1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ash tray for a vehicle, particularly, of the drawer type, which is intended to protect the body of a vehicle from a fire and to facilitate the accommodation of as many butts as possible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In almost all vehicles, for persons who smoke therein, ash trays are fitted in the lower part of an instrument panel, the rear of a front seat and the like, as shown in FIG. 1 for a conventional example. FIG. 1 is a longitudinal cross section showing the manner of fitting a conventional ash tray in the lower portion of the instrument panel.
The above described conventional ash tray is formed of an outer casing 2 which is secured on the lower edge of the instrument panel 19 and is opened towards the front seat from structural necessity and an inner casing 1 which is held within the outer casing 2 in such a manner that it can be drawn out and pushed in through the opening thereof and can be entirely concealed within the outer casing 2 in a closed position. The outer casing 2 is fitted with a guide spring 3, so as to prevent the unsteadiness of the inner casing 1 by pressing upper edges of upright walls thereof against the outer casing 2 when the inner casing 1 is moved outwardly and inwardly. Inside of the rear portion, of the inner casing 1, a flameproof protector 6 (referred to as "a protector" hereinafter) is mounted substantially flush with the upper edge of the upright wall thereof, so as to isolate a butt receiving chamber 20 from the instrument panel 19 which is situated immediately above it. This protector 6 is extended outwardly close to the midpoint of the inner casing 1, so as to facilitate deposition of butts into the chamber 20, and further is shaped in such a manner that the front of the instrument panel 19 is covered thereby, so as to prevent the instrument panel 19 from being scorched or burned.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional ash tray a protector mount 21 is provided inside the rear part of the inner casing 1, so as to fix the rear end of the protector 6 thereon, which is desired in that the space of the chamber 20 which is provided for depositing butts is reduced. Moreover, the protector 6 is extended outwardly only close to the midpoint of the inner casing 1, so that the protector 6 is entirely covered, in the front half of the inner casing 1. As a result, the protector 6 cannot isolate the inner casing 1 from the instrument panel 19, so as to protect the front thereof, unless the inner casing 1 has been completely withdrawn. Besides, when a half-smoked cigarette is deposited in the inner casing 1 which is drawn out in a half open state thereof, or it is left at the entrance portion thereof, the heat of the half-smoked cigarette is directly conducted to the instrument panel 19 which is coated with plastics and the like, so that there is a danger that the instrument board 19 is burnt or a fire may be caused in the vehicle. Furthermore, since, inside the inner casing 1, the protector 6, which is mounted substantially flush with the upper edge of the upright wall thereof, is disposed over the butt receiving chamber 20, the disposal of butts heaped in the chamber 20 is obstructed by the protector 6, so that troublesome cleaning thereof is caused.